Most of the attention of present day Artificial Intelligence researchers and inventors is focused on cognition; possibly because the presence of strong cognition is what separate humans from animals, or because the subject of animal motivation has some degree of uncertainty surrounding the models of animal behavior.
None of the currently available Artificial Intelligence dialog players mimic aging in a text based dialog player. A well-known prior art is the dialog player ALICE (www.alice.org). ALICE is also known as a chatterbot; a text-based software program that responds in matched sentences to a user's text messages. Apart from being insensitive to the age of the user, it is different in being time independent, cognition oriented and requires the user's input. The question imposing itself is whether aging is a cognitive or motivational phenomenon, the convincing answer to the inventor is; while early childhood development is no doubt largely cognitive, later development from adolescence to old age should be viewed as motivational, and this period is the subject of the invention.